


Day 9: Valgrace

by perseusjacksonjasongrace



Series: 12 Days of Fanfics [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 12 days of fanfics, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, crackships keep fandom alive, pjjg challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseusjacksonjasongrace/pseuds/perseusjacksonjasongrace
Summary: This is a challenge i took on for December of 2020, in which i wrote 12 fanfictions based on dialogue prompts. Some are canon-compliant and some aren't. Enjoy!Things to note: (1) canon compliant just means it’s in the original PJO universe (so demigods and gods exist) it does not mean what happens in canon is relevant or applicable. (2) you do not have to know or understand what is happening in my existing AUs (EotH and KC) to read the days they’re written in.
Relationships: Valgrace - Relationship
Series: 12 Days of Fanfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082243
Kudos: 21





	Day 9: Valgrace

**Author's Note:**

> “You make me brave.”

Leo Valdez lights the candle on his little table with the top of his finger. The small flame blazes to life and casts a glow in the empty cabin. Winter in CHB is generally as dead as the season itself and it is most evident in the Hephaestus cabin that is usually so full of life and energy. He watches the shadows dance across the walls, making the red of the brick that much deeper. After he had moved into the cabin, and had one too many nightmares that ended in half his bed up in flames they had decided to remodel the cabin to brick. So he couldn’t huff and puff and blow it all down.

There are wisps of smoke floating past his eyes and disappearing against his cheeks as he hovers over the candle. He is never really cold, blood running as hot as his father’s forges, but the gentle heat from the small flame warms his skin. He looks out the window into the quiet night and the dreams of his future dance like the smoke.

He can hear the harpies screeching as they peck on the rooftops and he understands why so many demigods have trouble sleeping. Between the harpies and the nightmares pharmaceutical companies would have a field day administering sleeping pills.

Just as he’s peering at the sway of the forest a shadow passes by. For a second he thinks it’s just a nymph, with the way it moves- graceful and gliding- it is easy to be mistaken. But then a flash of moonlight catches bright blonde hair and with a startling realisation Leo catches the godly sight of Jason Grace.

Blowing out the candle he stuffs his feet into the nearest pair of shoes and shimmies on a coat designed to keep out the winter chill while keeping his body heat comfortably contained. Ah the wonder of thermodynamics.

He’s out the cabin in less than thirty seconds, breathing hard into his hands as the wind bites him. 

“Jase?” He calls, and a cloud of air puffs up.

The figure, growing broader as he sprints forward, stops in his tracks.

Leo slams into him, arms wrapping around his neck. Arms immediately wrap around his waist, catching him like they were made for it.

“Hello,” His voice is deep, clear. Like never-ending lakes.

They pull away just enough that they can see each other’s eyes, neither quite willing to let go of their embrace.

“What are you doing out here?”

“I was just going to the groves. I-” That blue gaze shutters, chest heavy with the weight of a thousand worlds, “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Nightmare?”

“Isn’t it always.”

He squeezes those broad shoulders in comfort, “May i come with you?”

The blonde looks at him, concentration deepening the crease between his brows. Sometimes they went places together. Sometimes they needed to be alone. Leo sensed tonight Jason may need a friend.

“Yes,” He gives a soft smile, and it lights up the darkest parts of the world, “I think i’d like that.” 

They join hands, fingers lacing together and walk into the citrus fields planted only two years ago. It was almost as dense as a forest, save for the perfectly neat rows of orange and lemon and lime and tangerine. It is a miracle what you can do with a little reed-pipe magic and some dedicated Demeter kids. Chiron is certainly profiting.

“I love the smell of this place.” Jason inhales deeply, a content look washing over his tired face.

“Doesn’t get much fresher than this.” He nods, looking at the rapidly ripening fruit, bowing the branches.

“Come on, let’s go find the tree with the most fruit and climb it!” There is light in those blue eyes that makes them shine like diamonds. It is so rare to see these days. Leo falls in love for the hundredth time.

“Let’s!”

They race alongside the trees, calloused hands brushing against the bark. It is as close to being alive as they have been in a long time. And the laughter that rings through the chilly night air is addictive.

The blonde stops abruptly. “I think i found it.”

They gather around the tree, looking up to see bright oranges hanging from thick, sturdy branches. And leaves as green as emeralds making the tree flush.

“How are we doing this?” Everything is rather high.

“I’ll grab onto the lower branches and haul myself up and then i’ll pull you up, little shorty-pants.” Jason winks, ruffling his curls. Leo snaps his teeth in response, and spark flashes in their eyes.

And then the demigod is latching onto the lowest branch and pulling himself up. He can see the muscles in his back rippling and has to blink himself into reality, where drooling is not appropriate- unless you’re sleeping, or a baby, or an old person.

“You ready?”

Startled, he cranes his neck to see the blonde looking sweet and happy perched on a branch, swinging his legs. It unsurprisingly reminds Leo of a bird. One that sings to the morning sun, and chatters to the evening breeze.

“I’m ready Superman.” He holds up a brown hand, hiding his smile as it’s engulfed in a much larger one.

“On three put your feet on the trunk and walk up, yea?”

“Yes sir.” He furrows his brow, concentration taking over. He can do this. It’s not even that high. And besides, Jase is up there. Nothing could possibly go wrong. 

“Okay.” Determination rings clear in his voice. “Let’s do this.”

And then the grip on his hand tightens and he is truly being heaved up. With careful precision, at the fear of falling and plunging to his ultimate death- or at least a broken leg-, he places his feet on the rough bark of the trunk, and then puts one in front of the other.

The pull on his shoulders makes his muscles strain, and it would be almost delicious if it weren’t for the reason behind it. But finally he is up the tree and sitting beside his friend, breathing heavily.

“I don’t even want to know how we’re getting down.”

A giggle catches in the skin of the fruit and it tastes like oranges. “We’ll jump of course.”

He groans and lets his head fall to Jason’s shoulder. “You are the absolute worst.”

“It’s okay,” He rests his head on top of Leo’s, “I’ll catch you.”

He lets out a snort, and they sit in silence for a while. Just letting the citrus scent wash over them. He lets a flame dance across his hands, watching as it bounces between his fingers, and settles in his palm. He can feel his friend’s eyes on him.

“Want to play?”

“Will it hurt?” The question is so gentle, it almost breaks his heart.

“I’d never hurt you.”

And then a golden hand is hovering above his, and the little flame is licking at those long sturdy fingers. He hears a soft gasp and immediately goes to pull his hand away but Jason interlaces their fingers together, and the flame bursts underneath their skin, makes the brown of his and the white of his friend’s flow like stars.

“It is beautiful.’ The blonde whispers, “It’s like magic.”

“We’re all a little magic, my love.” His voice is just a soft, just as delicate.

“How’d you learn how to control it?” Jason hooks a finger under his chin, tilting his head up so they’re staring into each other. “Your fire?”

“A lot of fidgeting, and practicing, and breakdowns.” He laughs, bitter as lemon, as he recalls the days he sat in his room, on the street, in a class, rocking back and forth as the world faded to nothing but blackness and heat.

“I’ve never had such control. I never learnt.”

“How come? I figure as the leader of the legion you’d have someone to teach you even if you couldn’t yourself.”

Those lightning eyes flash with something soul-cracking, and the flame between their hands flares in response. “I guess i wasn’t brave enough.”

The quiet falls over them again, vulnerability swirling like storm clouds around their heads. Storms are beautiful.

“Jase, do you think you’re brave enough to try now?”

And there is something almost volatile in his gaze as he considers the question. The air is crackling with intensity. If someone reached out between them lightning would spark at their fingertips. 

“I am. Because-” Jason’s voice is as beautiful, and chaotic as those storms, “I think _you_ make me brave.”

An inferno soars through Leo’s body, and as his hand reaches up to brush those golden cheeks their bodies are engulfed by flame. 

The fire burning within an orange tree in the citrus groves burns bright as the sun as two stars find their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts, beautiful human!


End file.
